


Fantasy

by lonelyapparition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, idk i guess this could be considered fluff, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyapparition/pseuds/lonelyapparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Dean has never seen Cas’ wings, he still likes to picture them there, elegantly sprouting from between those slim shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Even though Dean has never seen Cas’ wings, he still likes to picture them there, elegantly sprouting from between those slim shoulder blades. He imagines them being large, powerful, yet delicate and soft, much like their owner. He imagines them towering far above the angel’s head, tall enough to shield anything lucky enough to be wrapped within them.

Dean pictures the feathers almost a coal black, with shimmers of darker purples and blues. Long and fragile, bordered by ever so soft down feathers. He likes to think of running his fingers through them, feeling the almost water-like smoothness underneath his callused palms. He imagines ruffling them, only to groom them back into place. He can almost feel the gentle slide of the tips against his lips, caressing, but not quite tickling his cheeks. 

He can see them folded and relaxed behind Cas’ back as he sits down to read a book he probably already knows by heart. He pictures them tense and rigid as Cas becomes frustrated, whether it be at Dean or some other circumstance. He imagines them broad and wide, embracing the overlooked power that they contain as their owner prepares for a battle. He envisions them puffed and pinned back defensively as Cas gets flustered or embarrassed. He muses over the thought of them spread out and quivering over the edges of their bed as Dean moves swiftly above and inside the angel. 

Sometimes Dean will run his hands along the flesh of Cas’ pale back, stopping and pressing down just above the places he thinks the wings would extend out from. He suspects the angel knows his intentions, as every time he does it Cas seems to melt under his fingertips. This leads Dean into constant wonder on what reaction he would get if he could actually touch the wings. Would they be sensitive? Dean can already see Cas arching beautifully from the mere brush of his thumb along the base of his wing. He contemplates the thought of burying his hands in the feathers, lightly dragging his fingernails down the velvet skin lying beneath. The sound of Cas' breath hitching in his head sends a flutter of warm excitement to Dean's lower belly.

He always thinks about asking for this, for the chance to see more of Cas than he ever has before. But, Dean can’t help but expect that he would be rejected. Maybe an angel’s wings are something incredibly sacred, and the event of a small, dirty human seeing and touching them would be dishonorable. Not that Cas is the poster child for angels everywhere, but he probably still has morals, or whatever. Dean doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries with his little fantasies. So that is how they will remain for now. Fantasies. 

Dean can only hope that in the future they will become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was dumb, I just have a thing for wing fics and this has been writing itself in my head for about a week now. I felt like it was going to drive me insane until I actually wrote it down. Thank you for reading :* I might do a (much longer) follow up to this if I get the urge.


End file.
